


Wartorn Knights

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Art fill for Chocobox 2019.





	Wartorn Knights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



Beatrix and Freya Crescent (FFIX) by Aqualisier

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED to do a digital piece, but unfortunately my art computer decided to crap the FUCK out (it's actually quite a saga), so I hope this will suffice! I may come back to this piece and properly ink/color it at some point once my computer is back up and running.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
